It was only just a dream
by klarolinefantasy
Summary: Klaroline drabbles. Review if you like them, and I'll upload more! Rated M for future drabbles. ;)
1. The nightmare

All she could hear was the slapping of her feet against the pavement as she ran.

He was close behind her, she could sense his presence and smell him, but most of all, the threatening growl that erupted from his throat was so terrifying that she knew she had to keep going or risk being ripped to shreds.

She skidded around the corner, using her vampire agility as best as she could, but to no avail. As she rounded one last corner in the alleyway, she was exhausted.

She collapsed to the ground in a sweaty pile, keeping her head down gasping for breath as she waited for her predator to deal the final blow.

Instead, silence was all she was greeted by as she opened her eyes and stared into a pair of brilliant gold ones.

The wolf gnashed it's teeth right in her face and glared at her menacingly before lunging forward. Her screams echoed through the alley as she felt a searing pain in her left shoulder.

Her vision was tainted with black spots and she considered giving in, but a calm voice was speaking to her.

'Caroline.'

Caroline stirred a little and whimpered in pain as the wolfs claws dug into her chest. She screamed as it ran them down her chest and her leg causing blood to spill everywhere.

'P-please... stop... make it stop...'

'Caroline! Wake up! Caroline!'

She awoke to find herself in a strong male embrace, crying into a hard chest.

'Shh... shh... it's okay sweetheart, it was just a dream. You're safe.' The male spoke, stroking her hair gently.

Caroline clenched onto his shirt. 'M-my head... it hurts...'

Pulling away from her slightly and putting one hand on her hip, he placed his palm on her forehead* Caroline love... you're burning up...

She remained sitting there, tears streaming down her pale face.

She groaned in pain as he picked her up cradling her head in the crook of his neck.

'Where are you taking me?' she opened her eyes just enough to get a glimpse of the man holding her.

Caroline started shaking when she saw him look down at her, concerned.

She struggled to get out of his grip.

'L-let me go!' She winced at the pain in her forehead but persistently tried in pulling his arms away from her.

'Im afraid I can't do that love.'

She looked up at him in fear and anticipation.

Klaus smirked at her slightly.

'The time has finally come.' he spoke in a barely audible whisper before zooming out of the house carrying Caroline in his arms.


	2. Hate is a strong word

'Stay the hell away from me.'

Those words caused his heart to shatter into a million tiny pieces, the shards ripping through, his anger and sadness being freely shown by the expression on his face.

Caroline's eyes lingered on Klaus' for a moment longer before she turned around and walked out of his mansion leaving the door wide open.

How dare he lay his hands on her? She thought he had cared for her. She wasn't using his emotions to get what she wanted- Tyler to be free. Well, yes, maybe she was, but did he not have a heart to understand how she was feeling?

'Caroline.' he snarled and vampire sped in front of her.

She merely walked around him and he followed her until she got to her car and fumbled with her keys in the door. Her hands shook and she couldn't seem to open the door. She could feel his eyes glaring into the back of her and she couldn't take it.

Whipping her head around ready to snap at him, she gasped as he sped in front of her, his hands on either side of her head, pushing her against the car with no escape.

Her eyes bore into Klaus' in fear and trepidation.

Klaus could see the fear showing ever so clearly in her eyes. She shook and he could literally smell the fear radiating from her. As much as he hated scaring her, he had to explain to her. He couldn't let her leave in a fit of rage and hatred, because he couldn't stand her hating him. He would let anyone hate him but her.

In a hoarse whisper she stuttered. 'P-please let me go...' and she averted her gaze.

'I can't.'

She put her hands on his chest trying to push him off gently.

As much as he was enjoying the intimacy of the whole situation and how her hands were on his body, he knew that now wasn't the time.

Caroline looked back into his eyes as she tried to push him off her.

'I want to go home! Let me go! She screamed batting her fists against his chest.

'I need you to listen to what I have to say and then I promise I'll let you go home.' he spoke hoarsely but firmly.

He leaned closer to her face and watched as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Klaus brushed the tear away with the back of his hand.

'Tell Tyler to get away from here. He's got three days before I don't want to see his face anywhere here otherwise I will kill him. Do you understand me?'

'Can I go now?'

'Yes. But at least understand this Caroline. It was for you. It was all for you.'

And with that, he stepped back and turned around,meal king back into the mansion slamming the door.

Caroline stood at her car door watching the mansion door, her eyes filled with nothing but hate.


	3. Promises

It had only been a few weeks since Klaus and his hybrids had left Mystic Falls, and Caroline could say she was doing rather well. A Klaus-free town, Original-free town, and now all she needed was for Tyler to come back.  
There was absolutely no problems in Mystic Falls now, besides the fact that EVERYONE was trying to cure Elena. It was always about Elena, everything that she, Stefan, Bonnie p, Damon and her other friends had done was always for Elena. Caroline was sick of it. She wanted to start fresh, make a life for herself, go and be free, forever, Literally. Elena was holding her back from doing that.  
Yes, Elena was her friend, but Caroline always despised her. She got all the attention, all the boys loved her, and everyone cared about her and only her. The only person who ever really cared for Caroline besides her mom, was Tyler. And he was gone. Thanks to Klaus. And now that Klaus was gone, she had no hope of finding Tyler.  
Tyler hadn't texted her, called her, or sent a message for her, and she was pissed off. Its not like Klaus had some 21st century phone tracking equipment!  
Every atom of her missed him. His laugh, his smile, his body... his hands... the way he touched her...  
She was going insane. She craved sex, every day. Usually Tyler would be the one to satisfy her cravings, but he was gone, and there was nobody to help her.  
Caroline knew that resorting to pleasuring herself was no option. It never worked. Ever. It had to be Tyler.  
She could feel his hands on her body, the tingling sensation he left behind wherever he touched her. His warm hands, his lips against her neck...  
xxx  
'Wake up love.' a heavy British accent whispered into Caroline's ear.  
A heavy British accent. Caroline only knew of one person with a heavy British accent- or just a British accent at all- and that was Klaus.  
'Yeah yeah whatever, you're not even here. You're in New Orleans.'  
She opened her eyes and sat up, yawning as she stretched. She stopped abruptly when she felt a male presence in the room.  
'Really love?'  
No. No way. It couldn't be him, he left for New Orleans weeks ago! He had no reason to be here!  
Caroline rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times as she looked his way. This was no dream.  
'Klaus? What the hell?! What are you doing here... I thought you were in New Orleans!'  
He chuckled as he stepped closer to her with his hands in his jeans pockets, casually sitting at the end if her bed.  
Klaus watched her as she glared daggers at him as he smirked at her.  
Caroline sighed and got up out of bed, instantly regretting it.  
'Someone looks ravishing this morning.'  
'Seriously?!' she screamed as she got up out of the bed, pulling the sheets with her to cover herself, running into the bathroom. She sighed, slamming the door behind her.  
Trust Klaus to perve on me, she thought.  
He chuckled as he yelled back playfully, 'I never knew that you slept in only your panties and a tank top sweetheart...'  
'So what if I do?! I didn't exactly expect YOU to be here at... what? Six o clock in the fricking morning!'  
He walked over to the door and knocked gently while he whispered, a hint of jealousy tinting his voice.  
'And who did you wear those lace panties for love?'  
He smirked as the door opened a tiny crack and her face peeped out at him.  
He looked at her intently and held the door open with his arm, leaning against the doorframe.  
'T-they're comfortable...' she stuttered, glowing bright red as she looked down at the sheet that covered her delicious body from his sight.  
'Oh I bet they are love.' he spoke seductively, raking his eyes over her curves that he could see through the sheet that she grasped tightly to her body.  
'Stop looking at me like that!' She tried closing the door, but Klaus held it open wider.  
Ignoring her he spoke again.  
'Which do you prefer, Caroline? Sleeping with those comfortable panties on? Or...' He opened the door wide as Caroline stepped back.  
'... naked?'  
'Shut up.' Caroline glared at him and stepped back against the counter.  
Klaus smirked as he closed the door behind him and stepped in front of her.  
'What the hell are you doing?! Get out!' she screamed and turned her black to him trying to cover herself more.  
Klaus vampire sped behind her, brushing hair to one side and cradling her neck.  
'But I don't want to get out.'  
Caroline froze as she felt his warm breath on her shoulder.  
'P-please,' she trembled with fear and anticipation as she clasped the sheets tighter, 'Please get out.'  
Take her here, take her now, Klaus' inner wolf growled inside him.  
Klaus bent his head dangerously close to Caroline's neck and licked slowly.  
'K-Klaus... stop...' Caroline whispered, a whisper barely audible to a human, but a Vampire could hear it perfectly.  
Do it! The wolf screamed and Klaus gently placed a kiss on her shoulder and stepped away.  
You're a fucking coward.  
'Please... get out.' she spoke harshly.  
Caroline had to admit it to herself, that the feel of his hands on her body was wrong... yet it felt so right. It felt like fireworks.  
'Im sorry Caroline.' He spoke quietly but firmly and opened the door.  
'I'll wait for you downstairs... alright?'  
'Just don't peek on me while I'm showering, okay?' she mumbled.  
'I promise.'


	4. Good morning, Caroline

- WARNING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUT THEN DONT READ THIS CHAPTER! -

So basically, this is a morning after... (;

She awoke to a strange tingling sensation between her thighs, and her legs parted slightly. She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, feeling the heat pool between her legs. "Klaus, I ne-" as she turned her head slightly to face her lover, she frowned upon seeing the empty side of his bed.

"Klaus..? Kl- Klaus!" She shrieked as a sudden wave of pleasure washed over her, causing her to fall back onto her pillow with a moan.

"Good morning, love..." Klaus murmured underneath the covers, running his hands lowly over her thighs, and trailing up her stomach to her breasts, which he squeezed gently.

Caroline blushed, realizing her top half wasn't covered, but moaned all the same. He didn't leave... She smiled to herself.

"Mmmm... What a pleasant way to wake up..." she mumbled, placing her hands over his, which still fondled her breasts.

"Now that you're awake... I can make this morning much more pleasant for you sweetheart." Klaus stopped, and smirked as he sat up, the cover falling over his head and down his back, exposing his face and chest.

A slightly panting Caroline sat up on her elbows, looking at him.

Caroline bit her lip, her eyes raking down his body. Klaus shuddered in pleasure as she ran her hand down his chest, and over his abs.

"Show me..."

Klaus smirked as he leaned over her, whispering into her ear, "Beg."

She put her hand through his hair, pulling him closer to her as she lay back down, appreciating the fact that there was no gap between them, just skin against skin.

"Beg, love..." Klaus mumbled, nibbling at her neck gently.

Caroline closed her eyes, panting softly.

"P-Please..." She breathed, gripping onto his hair lightly.

"Please, what?" He replied, running his hand down her side and down her thigh, as far as his hand could reach. He smirked as he watched her, and, carefully parting her legs, slid his index finger over her wet center.

"Please pleasure me!" She cried out, her toes curling slightly from the sudden pleasure.

"Mhm..." Klaus mumbled, running his hand over her stomach, and putting the other in her hair.

He sat up, lifting her hips with him, and put her legs over his shoulders.

She giggled and looked up at him, eyes greedy with need.

"You're dripping wet, Caroline..." He chuckled as he looked at her glistening juices running down her thighs and onto the bed.

"That's your doing I believe..." She smiled slightly as she looked up at him,

"But we have to clean the sheets now..."

Klaus laughed at her remark.

"Love, we'll have to clean more than just the sheets after I'm done with you."

Caroline moaned as she understood what he meant, and carefully, she reached out for his hand.

Klaus smiled and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Pleasure me. Now." She said as she carefully placed his hand over her breast.

"As you wish, my angel." He spoke softly as he rubbed her throbbing nipple, and pinched it slightly, smiling as Caroline whimpered underneath him.

He slowly looked between her legs and smirked, letting go of her nipple and gripping her thighs tightly, opening her legs wider.

Caroline let her hands fall next to her head, closing her eyes.

Klaus smiled and kissed her inner thigh, slowly, oh ever so slowly, working his way down to her throbbing sex.

"Caroline, you smell absolutely wonderful..." He whispered as he dived into her folds, his warm tongue circling her most sensitive area.

She cried out in pleasure, balling her hands into tiny fists and moaning loudly.

"Klaus! Ah!"

"Mmm..." He acknowledged her moaning his name, and the sound was music to his ears as he lapped up her sweet nectar.

"A-ah... Oh my god!" she screamed as he inserted his tongue inside her, licking her inner walls and sucking gently.

Klaus moaned as he felt her tighten slightly, and he quickly inserted two fingers inside her.

"FUCK!" She squealed, squirming around on the bed, moaning in absolute bliss, as he fingered her hard and fast, knowing just the right spot to hit every time.

"Like that love?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, oh- god!" she cried out in response.

"Tell me what you want, Madame," he spoke hoarsely as he curved his fingers inside her, causing her to scream out in pure ecstasy.

"Please take me sir!"

"How?"

"H-hard sir!"

Lifting her thighs up, Klaus positioned himself at her entrance, his throbbing manhood probing at her sex.

She moaned slightly, relaxing into her pillow, her blonde curls splaying out around her head and framing her face perfectly.

"Caroline," he cooed lovingly, stroking her cheek.

"Y-yes... Sir?" She breathed.

"You're absolutely beautiful, love."

She giggled slightly and leant into his touch, moaning as he slowly entered her.

"Y-you're so big..." She whimpered.

"Am I hurting you, sweetheart?" His eyes widened and he looked down at her.

"A-a little bit, yes..." She breathed.

Even though they had fierce, hot and passionate sex the night before, she still found it difficult to adjust to such a big size.

"Tell me when it stops, okay?"

"J-just-" she groaned in pain as he thrust inside, her, burying himself completely In her.

Tears leaked from her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"The worst is over now love..." He whispered, kissing her tears away. "I promise."

"You're an idiot! S-Seriously?!"

"Shh... Just relax love, soon the pain will turn to pleasure... Just like it did last night..."

With that, he moved his hips against her and she moaned loudly.

"Mmmm yes!"

Dont forget to review!


End file.
